la cancion
by evelyn leguizamon
Summary: espero que les guste nos soy muy buena para los resumenes bss evelyn leguizamon


este es mi primer fics en esta pagina pero he tenido varias hitorias como en potterfics porque soy muy fanatica de harry potter espero que les guste los capitulos se trata de auslly (austin/ally) una pareja que me encanta de el programa de austin & ally espero qe les guste

ally pov

estaba en sonic boom cuando se me ocurrio una gran letra para una cancion me fui corriendo al auditorio donde estaba mi pieno pero cuando llegue me encontre con trish hablando animadamente con dos chicos uno realmente guapo y el otro un poco alocado pero quien soy yo para jusgar a la gente me aserque y le dije:

-hola trish

-oh hola ally ellos son austin y dez

-ah hola mi nombre es ally dawson

-mucho gusto mi nombre es como ya deves saber austin moon-dijo el rubio

-y mi nombre dez- dijo el pelirrojo

-un gusto para mi tambien les molesta si me llevo a trish por un momento

-no

saque a trish de hai y le susurre:

-trish tengo que ensayar te los podrias llevar de aqui

-si no te preocupes

-bueno chicos que les parese si vamos a comer una pizza

-si claro

-bueno por fin se fueron tengo que terminar la cancion

emepese a tocar el piano realmente sonaba hermoso

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the  
Punch line wrong

I know you get me  
So I let my  
Walls come down, down  
Before you met me  
I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all  
The way tonight  
No regrets  
Just love  
We can dance  
Until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all  
The way tonight  
No regrets  
Just love  
We can dance  
Until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

depronto senti unos aplausos

-genial cantas increible- dijo autin parado en el marco de la puerta

-gracias pero todavia no la termino

-a ver yo te ayudo claro si quieres

-si claro

-como termino

-Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

-mmm...puede seguir asi

I'ma get you heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me

-genial tienes una asombrosa vos

-gracias no es para tanto- dijo algo sorojado

-bueno y puedria continuar asi:

In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight,

-si, y se podria repetir este.

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

-okey

Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

-mmm...y no nos queda otra que repetir 3 parrafos

-mmm...bueno que tal si repetimos estos tres

Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'ma get you heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight,

-genial ahora que te parese si la cantamos juntos?

-si genial

-a ver seria algo asi

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the  
Punch line wrong

I know you get me  
So I let my  
Walls come down, down  
Before you met me  
I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all  
The way tonight  
No regrets  
Just love  
We can dance  
Until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all  
The way tonight  
No regrets  
Just love  
We can dance  
Until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'ma get you heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'ma get you heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight,


End file.
